Biollante
Biollante (ビオランテ Biorante?) is a genetically-modified rose titan that first appears in her own movie, Biollante and last appear in Biollante: The Shin Plant. Name Biollante's name likely comes from the prefix bio (ビオ?), referring to organic life, and the English word plant (プラント puranto?). Biollante gets her name from Dr. Shiragami, who upon seeing the creature gives it the name Biollante, stating it is the name of a plant spirit from Norse mythology. In reality though, there is no figure named Biollante in Norse mythology, although numerous nature deities do exist in Norse mythology, with almost all of them being female. Design Appearance At first, Biollante was a giant rose with a set of jaws inside her bud and her tendrils, as well as long vines; merely a heavily-mutated and exponentially large, semi-sentient rose. She also had a large, fleshy sac surrounded by her overlaying vines. What this object was has never been determined, but it is likely that it is either her brain or her heart. In her second form, the Godzilla genes took over and Biollante's body became an abomination of biological science. Biollante's second form had a head similar to that of a Mosasaur or crocodile and a maw with knife-like teeth, even on the interior lining. In addition, six large tusks, three on each side, protruded from the fulcrum-region of her mouth. Large numbers of vines and tendrils were a primary feature of Biollante. Some vines ended in sharp, spear-like ends, while others sported small, sharp-toothed mouths. Also, Biollante had four stubby, root-like legs that she uses to move, as well as what appeared to be meaty flesh underneath the tangled mess of vines and plant tissue. The fleshy surface was yellow and red-orange and had many wrinkles and lines, resembling a brain-like surface. Portrayal Biollante is portrayed by CGI Roar Biollante has a series of growling and deep growling. Biollante's roars differ based on her form. In her rose form, her cries are shrill, and short, almost like a child's cry in some cases. As she shifts to her beast form, her roars become much deeper and more akin to Godzilla's. Personality Biollante's personality is different from Godzilla's. Biollante tries to help the world by getting rid of the wrong in it to make it a beautiful place. Origins Biollante is a Godzilla, rose, and human tribrid created by Genshiro Shiragami. Shiragami originally created a human-and-rose hybrid in 1984 by splicing the DNA of his daughter, Erika Shiragami, who was killed in a Bio-Major-authorized bombing of his lab in Saradia, with that of a rosebush, as roses had been Erika's favorite flower. Panicking, Shiragami spliced samples of Godzilla's DNA that had been collected in 1954 with a single rose so that it could use Godzilla's advanced healing factor to become invincible. The fusion eventually further increased the plant's sentience and gave it the ability to move on its own, and it continued to evolve into what would soon become Biollante. History Biollante (2014) Biollante was first seen in her rose form that was later on discover by Monarch. Biollante let out a Alpha Call to call Godzilla to her but Godzilla was too busy with the MUTOs. Then Monarch attacked Biollante in her rose form and she coccon herself. Then she was in her final form and attacked any and incoming air craft that was coming in her way. After she did that, Monarch retreated and left her alone. For now. Biollante: False Brother When Biollante was feeling alone, her father made Biozilla to make her feel better. However, when she found out that Biozilla has been eating and killing humans, she fought him until he ran away. Then chased after him, Biollante tracked Biozilla to a broken power plant and they fought again until Biollante pushed Biozilla into the power plant and spray acid all over him, killing him off. Biollante: A Plant of Death Biollante was training with her brother, Newt until he notice a building near his house. They were going to look at it until Piranha Skull came out of nowhere and tackle her but then she ripped him in half, killing him off but later Snake Ghidorah reveal himself to Biollante and they roared at each other and begin to fight. After they fought, Snake Ghidorah pinned Biollante down and ran away to attack Japan. After Biollante got to Japan and notice Snake Ghidorah, she roared and they fought again until Biollante killed Snake Ghidorah and the people of Japan bow to her as the Queen of Japan. Biollante: The Shin Plant When Biollante was walking towards home, she got sucked in a portal and sent to another dimension called The ShinMonsterVerse. After meeting with Rodan and Mothra and breaking their fight, their shin version appear and begin to battle each other until Biollante was too hurt and went in her spore form and got sucked in a portal back home. Abilities Agility Despite her plant-like body and rather grounded-looking appearance, Biollante is capable of moving across the ground rather quickly, using her four main tendrils like rudimentary feet to propel herself forwards. Corrosive sap In her final form, Biollante retains all previous abilities, though she does acquire an additional one, which is the ability to spit large quantities of radioactive corrosive sap from her large mouth (the radiation is clearly visible as orange energy spores within the sap stream). Regeneration Biollante also sports extremely enhanced regeneration capabilities. Spores Biollante can also transform into a cloud of spores when she is severely wounded and move through the air; using this technique. According to Dr. Shiragami, Biollante is completely immortal and cannot die, due to both her regenerative capacity and ability to break apart into energy spores when wounded. Tendrils Biollante, in her rose form, can constrict and grapple with an enemy with her many tendrils and mouthed vines, each of which are capable of spitting a highly corrosive sap that can blind an opponent. Some of her tendrils in her final form resemble spears and are capable of piercing through Titans flesh with. Speed and Agility Biollante is shown to fast on her feet when fighting other titans. Strength and Combat Biollante is shown to attack in many different ways. She can use her teeth and mostly her tendrils to attack her prey with. Weaknesses Unknown It's unknown if Biollante can be kill since her father revealed she was immortal and can not die. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer